


I Won't Sleep ('Til You're Safe Inside)

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spoilers 5x12, and i couldn't be happier about that, apparently i need to add a dance scene in all my works that mention the wedding lmao, because they're back in two weeks, remembering jail time and all that, with a bit of an angsty beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: 5x12 SPOILERS.  While in their safe house, Jake and Kevin receive an unexpected visitor.(Inspired by a picture released for that episode.)





	I Won't Sleep ('Til You're Safe Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to that pic of Jake, Amy and Kevin in their sleeping bags this morning and it inspired me this little thing. I can't wait to have these two back on my screen in a bit less than two weeks ♥
> 
> Title is from the song 'Safe Inside' by James Arthur (I admit, I had 0 inspiration for it).

It's silly, really.

How being alone at night in her own apartment can so easily freak Amy out now. She used to live there without anyone for  _years_  before – and it never bothered her once.

But things have changed, since that time. First, Jake came into her life – into her  _home_  – and he quickly made her used to falling asleep curled up by his side, with the sound of his even breathings a soothing melody lulling her to sleep. Until Jimmy Figgis and Florida took that away from her.

Until  _Melanie Hawkins_  and prison took that away from her.

Those eight weeks during which Jake was in jail were the worst nights Amy ever spent in her whole life, unable to find some rest, always wondering about how he was doing, and when they'd find a way to take him and Rosa out, and  _oh so_  wishing for him to be there and take her in his arms, telling her everything was going to be okay.

But then he came back, and she was able to sleep well again with him next to her, never leaving her side ever again. Until tonight.

It's silly, really. Because it's so different now than it was then – she knows where he is, knows what he's doing, and saw him only a few hours ago when Captain Holt and herself came to see if he and Kevin needed anything and update them on the course of that Seamus Murphy case. She also knows this won't last six months.

Or eight weeks of being ‘apart’. It's only the matter of a few nights – nothing more.

Still though, it's past midnight in Brooklyn and she's sitting wide awake on her bed, her wedding binder open by her side and carefully writing down things in her notebook instead of getting some rest after a long,  _long_  day (and even evening) at work trying to find a way to take their opponent down.

She got the idea some time ago, after a whole hour of tossing and turning without being able to fall asleep, to start working on what she and Jake still needed to take care of for their upcoming wedding. But she has to admit, after a while, that it's not working – not the least. On the contrary, it freaks her out even more than she already was.

Because Jake isn't there to take care of those things with her and  _maybe he's in danger right now and Seamus will find the safe house and there will be no wedding whatsoever because Seamus would have hurt him or_ … _or worse_. Damn what she thought were long-forgotten fears for skyrocketing back to her mind.

That's the last straw for Amy. As the silence around the room is making her anxious and driving her crazy, she puts her binder back in safety in her nightstand table and stands up. She takes a coat – doesn't even bother changing her clothes – and her car keys, and leaves the apartment. She's made up her mind.

She's going there.

* * *

Jake and Kevin are all alone in their safe house, arguing over yet another silly thing (it's not even been twenty-four full hours of confinement, but they're already tired of it) when suddenly they hear a small knock on the front door of their hidden apartment. It makes them fall completely quiet instantly, and Jake takes out his gun on instinct.

It's the middle of the night, and they're not expecting any visit from any member of the Nine-Nine any time soon.

As he slowly approaches the door, his gun pointed in front of him in protection, Jake turns towards his Captain's husband to meet his gaze, telling him in gestures not to make any noise and to stay behind, wanting to keep him safe in case this is Seamus who somehow found a way to locate them.

But, just as he's about to throw open the door and threaten the intruder, he's stopped in his tracks by a voice calling from the other side, whispering, “Jake? It's me!”

It makes him drop his weapon immediately. Because of course he could recognise that particular voice between hundreds of others: it's Amy's. He doesn't waste any more second then, and opens the door to her, concern taking over him as he stares at his future wife standing in front of him… in her pajamas.

“A–Ames? What are you doing here?” he asks, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Did something happen?” he worries.

She looks rather stressed out, and a bit ashamed too, when she starts confessing, “I was home, lying in bed and I… I couldn't stop thinking about you, and Kevin, and how you might be in danger, and I just… I couldn't sleep,” she shares. “So I tried working on our wedding invites, because y'know, we really should be sending them soon if we want to have enough time to make the table sitting plans when we know for sure who will be there or not, but then I realised it wasn't as much fun to do without you and I started missing you and…”

Amy stops, looking down, unable to say more. She doesn't have to for Jake to understand what's  _really_  going on here, hidden behind all her ramblings: it's the very first night since he came back from prison all those weeks ago they're not sleeping in the same bed.

And, even though it's been months now since that nightmare happened and they finally moved on from it, it looks like those kind of wounds are very easy to re-open.

Especially when the reason why Jake isn't at home tonight is because he's on a mission to take care of a man a criminal wants to hurt – it really doesn't help staying positive.

He simply smiles at her then, and opens the door bigger for her to come inside. “We have a spare sleeping bag,” he simply informs her as he takes her hand in his and comes closer to her to welcome her with a light, tender peck on her lips, his was of telling her he understands, and reassuring her that  _it's okay_.

She lets out a relieved sigh and smiles back, grateful. She was afraid he'd find her silly.

(She  _was_  silly for thinking that.)

When she enters the room, the first thing she spots is Kevin, standing in the background, waiting for his protector to come back. “Hi Kevin!” she happily greets him.

“Detective Santiago,” the older man nods in return. “We weren't expecting you here? And in your… pajamas?” he studies her with a puzzled look in his eyes. “Are you staying for the night?”

“Yeah, I…” Amy hesitates answering – she's not so sure she wants to share the whole story with Kevin.

Hopefully, Jake comes to her rescue in a heartbeat. “I asked her to come here,” he lets the civilian know, coming to stand next to her. “Y'know, to take turns while the other sleeps. Plus, remember that dance rehearsal class I said we had to cancel last minute because of this mission? Well, I thought we could rehearse here on our own instead.”

After what he turns to Amy and offers him his hand. “Shall we?” he brightly smiles at her.

She's startled at first, watching her fiancé with her eyes wide open, but eventually she accepts his request, and soon they find themselves quietly moving around the small room of the safe house in shared rhythm, Amy's head comfortably resting on Jake's chest with her eyes closed, all worries that previously took over her mind now gone as he holds her close. They go on speaking about the remaining wedding preparations when they're all lying on the floor in their sleeping bags until late during the night.

It makes Kevin smile, right next to them, seeing them like this. It reminds him of Raymond and himself and non-efficient officiant. It reminds him of the love of his own life.

And how he can't wait to be reunited with him again, being able to share his bed again too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want! ;)


End file.
